Take a chance
by lovesdegrassi
Summary: Everyones going on a trip to vancouver....but what if some get a little more than they expected....? Semma, Cranny, Jashly, Spaige, JTzel,Jellie, Loby, FOR NOW!
1. Girls night in

Emma, Sean

Manny, Craig

Liberty, Toby

Hazel, JT (It was a dare, but JT doesn't know that)

Liberty, Toby

Ellie, Jay

Paige, Spinner

Ashley, Jimmy

Mia, Nic

"Come on Em, please?", Manny pleaded.

"Sorry Manny, I just can't", Emma replied.

"Give me three reasons why"

"Sean, the environment and Sean"

"Wait!? Did you just say 'the environment"?"

"America is the most pollutant country in the world"

"Emma, don't talk about the environment, the environment is not sexy, so just don't talk about it"

"Manny, the environment is more important than certain peoples reputations as school sluts"

"EMMA!" Manny exclaimed, not realizing how loud she had just screamed.

"Well you asked for it" Emma said angrily as she got up and started to walk away.

"Wait, Em" Lets not fight over something stupid like this Manny offered

"Ok, you're right" Accepted Emma

"How is Sean stopping you from coming?" Manny asked

"He's not stopping me, its just that there is no way that he could afford this trip. So I don't want to leave him behind." Emma said with a sigh

"Well sweetie, I have a solution to all your problems" Manny whispered with a sly grin

"My parents said that if I spend a couple months back home with them, I would get my credit card back! You know the shiny, barely used, one with half a million bucks in it!"

FASTFORWARD to the day before the big trip, all the girls had a sleepover together and the guys hung out in Sean's apartment and eventually slept over

At the girls sleepover: (this part will be written in dialogue, hope you don't mind!)

Paige: I know we're usually not all friends, but this is actually kind of fun…in a way.

Emma: Thanks Paige…I guess?

Manny: So are you guys all ready to go?

Hazel: for the last time, YES. Stop stressing out.

Liberty: El, doya want a manipedi?

Ellie: Do you have purple?

Liberty: Nope sorry

Ellie: Then I'm fine

Paige: Ok, I totally take back what I said before. This party is totally lame, Em are you sure we can't invite the boys?

Emma: No way, my parents would freak.

Ashley: Truth or dare time?

Paige: _Finally_ a good idea!

Manny: Ok everyone get in a circle…

Manny: I'll go first…truth or dare..Ellie

Ellie: Truth.

Manny: Name every guy you've ever liked!

Hazel: no no…that's just lame. How about…are you a virgin?

Paige: do both!

Ellie: that's not fair….

Emma: C'mon Ell

Manny: just do it, its just a truth

Ellie: Fine..uhh…Craig…Sean…Jay…Jimmy…Spinner…and JT (she said sheepishly)

And no, I'm not

It seemed like every girl in the room shot her a dirty look when she said their boyfriends' name.

Manny: Ellie Nash! You dirty girl! (laughs)

Emma: But you don't have feelings for any of them anymore right..? (she said with concern painted on her face)

Ellie: do you want the truth?

Everyone: YES

Ellie: I still care about all of them

Emma: Ellie you're just going to have to get over that, because our boyfriends (emma said speaking for all of them) are madly in love with us, and aren't just going to be seduced by a random goth skank.

Ellie: Go to hell Emma.

(Walks out)

I know that was probably a bit boring, but it'll get better I promise! R&R!


	2. Surprise?

Disclaimer: Sorry to say that I don't own Degrassi.

A special thanks to formerflautist for you review. This story will no longer be written in script. Enjoy!

Btw. I'm going to skip over the boys party and go straight to when the gang is leaving for the Vancouver trip.

"Alright guys, here's the big surprise," Manny said excitedly

"What surprise?" Spinner asked with confusion as per normal

"Alright well I knew how boring it would be if we all went in separate cars so, I rented a bus thing"

"we are going to look like complete idiots in a bus" paige remarked

" so?! We'll be _sexy _idiots who're having fun" Manny retorted with a smile

"Paige is right" Commented Hazel

"What if other guys see us in that _thing_"

"Heyy…" JT said with a tinge of jealously

"Lets just do it, c'mon take a chance" Put in an unusually enthusiastic Sean

"I guess, but we have to keep the curtains down" Paige sighed

"Ok lemme bring it in" Manny yelled to the gang, since she'd already started running toward the bus.

After Manny brought the Bus, everyone got in and they started the 20 hour ride…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bus had rooms, enough so each couple could get one. There was even one extra, for the prudes who wouldn't sleep in the same room with each other. The rooms weren't at all big, they had a full size bed and maybe two feet around it. Curtains separated all the rooms. Emma and Sean took one 'room', Manny and Craig took the next same follows for Jimmy and Ashley, Liberty and Toby, Paige and Spin and Ellie and Jay. Only Hazel refused to share a bed with JT, so they each took a separate room. The beds were bunked on top of each other, but not in an uncomfortable way. The bus had 2 stories, so it was HUGE.

Inside the bus was a mini kitchen, portable TV with a VCR and a DVD player, a sound system, a bathroom and even a hot tub that could seat approx. 15 people.

Everyone was at awe with the bus; it was better than some of their houses! The best part was Liberty and Toby (being the social butterflies that they are) volunteered to be the designated drivers. It was settled…party on the way up there…party there….party on the way back.


	3. Emma's Overreaction

The bus was great. Paige and Hazel were happy because they didn't have to see Liberty or Toby for most of the time, and everyone was having the time of their lives.

At night….

"Guys, it's been like five hours without any booze can we just stop somewhere and get some" Spinner pleaded

"Why buy it when we have a whole trunk full?" Jay responded with sly grin as he headed toward the trunk

"Yo freaks" Jay blasted over to Liberty and Toby

"Open the damn trunk"

Using his Jay-ish ways of working things out, he returned with 3 huge iceboxes full of alcohol

"This one" Jay said pointing to the biggest ice box of the three "is beer". "And those two are vodka, shots and some other things"

"Alright…lets rock this joint!" Spinner said while pulling out a brown paper bag from his large hoodie.

"Spin, what's that" Paige questioned

"Just something that gives me an extra _buzz_"

"You brought drugs here?!" Emma exclaimed, her voice ridden with a slight panic

"Chill out Em, stop overreacting, you don't have to take them, the rest of us will" Sean retorted

"You're right Sean…I don't have to take them" Emma said as her face turned hot and red with anger.

"I don't have to take them and I don't have to be with you" She said, surprising everyone including herself


End file.
